Dear Eleven Year Old Me
by cole-lit
Summary: The characters give advice to their eleven year old selves in the form of letters.
1. Annabeth Chase

Dear eleven year old me,

The one you've been waiting for talks and drools in his sleep. Good luck with him.

Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>Inspired by MischiefManaged007's <em><strong>Dear Sixteen Year Old Me. <strong>_Suggestions, comments, and whatnots in the form of reviews are welcome.


	2. Clarisse La Rue

Dear eleven year old me,

The Aprodite Cabin is not full of spineless, cowardly weaklings (or whatever words you prefer). It takes guts, skills, and a lot of courage to love and be loved.

Clarisse La Rue

* * *

><p>Probably some time after Clarisse and Silena became friends. Suggestions, comments, and whatnots in the form of reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	3. Grover Underwood

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't give up on your dreams or your friends, no matter how much trouble they bring. (Especially your friends.)

Grover Underwood

* * *

><p>Suggestions, comments, and whatnots in the form of reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	4. Luke Castellan

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't make the same mistakes as your father and abandon your family.

Luke Castellan

* * *

><p>The way I see it, Luke never really forgave Hermes in the end. He just didn't want to be like him. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	5. Connor Stoll

Dear eleven year old me,

Befriend a kid of Hecate _before_ doing the golden mango prank. Only magic could save you from their frilly fury.

Connor Stoll

* * *

><p>A change of pace. Refers to the Stoll's interview in the Demigod Files. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	6. Travis Stoll

Dear eleven year old me,

Work on your technique. How can you let someone steal your heart when you haven't stolen theirs first?

Travis Stoll

* * *

><p>Update for yesterday. The site's fault. I'll update tonight if it'll let me. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	7. Charles Beckendorf

Dear eleven year old me,

A little Tabasco and motor oil can solve everything.

Charles Beckendorf

* * *

><p>Refers to Demigod Files and Lost Hero. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	8. Percy Jackson

Dear eleven year old me,

Immortality is like drugs: just say no.

Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Not all advice have to sound wise. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	9. Silena Beauregard

Dear eleven year old me,

You'll know it's true love if you're completely attracted with him. And better yet, he's completely fascinated with you, too.

But best of all, despite being completely enamored with each other, you have nothing in common (other than being demigods, of course).

Silena Beauregard

* * *

><p>Changed hers. And I like it better. It came from David Byrne and the original version is: "Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence".<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	10. Chris Rodriguez

Dear eleven year old me,

You'll lose a lot. But that's okay because you'll get them all back, plus more (like the one you keep losing to).

Chris Rodriguez

* * *

><p>I just realized that I should've posted Silena's today. Anyway, refers to my second favorite couple. Happy Valentines! Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	11. Katie Gardner

Dear eleven year old me,

Remember that the Hermes Cabin is made of wood. And revenge is sweeter than chocolate bunnies.

Katie Gardner

* * *

><p>Refers to chocolate Easter bunnies prank in TLO. Just because she's a daughter of Demeter doesn't mean she can't fight back. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	12. Rachel Dare

Dear eleven year old me,

They are real. Everyone else is just blind. You're not insane. If you want insane, he's the guy who'll stab you and fail. But help him out, will you?

Rachel Dare

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. Refers to their first meeting. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).<p> 


	13. Bianca di Angelo

Dear eleven year old me,

The Hunters can wait for your answer, Nico's happiness can't. You're his sister first.

Bianca di Angelo

* * *

><p>I still can't forgive Bianca for that. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).<p> 


	14. Nico di Angelo

Dear eleven year old me,

Older siblings make mistakes. But that's why they have younger siblings who'll love and forgive them.

Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>Why else would he look for his sister? Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).<p> 


	15. Thalia Grace

Dear eleven year old me,

There's room for only one blond blue-eyed guy in your life.

Thalia Grace

* * *

><p>I was honestly trying for something funny, but it didn't come out like that. I like it, either way. In case you're wondering, I was referring to both Luke and Jason, but she never had them both.<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	16. Zoe Nightshade

Dear eleven year old me,

Heroes are not always heroic. Worse, a great number of them act less than so. Yet there are a select few that rise above and make themselves more than just heroes.

Heroines, though, are always the embodiment of heroic.

Zoe Nightshade

* * *

><p>I obviously put a lot of thought into writing hers, since she's one of my heroines. Question: since Zoe is really an immortal to begin with, should I also write for non-demigods like Calypso, Triton, Sally, Nancy, Gabe, Blackjack, etc.? And if you want any character (including the HoO cast) to write a letter, you can request.<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	17. Leo Valdez

Dear eleven year old me,

You're good at running away and smiling. But you're even better at running through your problems (preferrably with power tools) and smiling back at your family and friends.

Leo Valdez

* * *

><p>By popular demand, here's Leo. Anyway, you can request any character from the series that I haven't made a letter for yet. But your request will come out in the following chapter. The next chapter is my choice.<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	18. Will Solace

Dear eleven year old me,

Annabeth alone  
>Horrible charioteer<br>Don't her lend any.

Will Solace

* * *

><p>By any, I meant chariots, especially flying ones (like in TLH). Anyway, was channeling my inner Apollo or something. Next chapter is the character of your choice, so feel free to request.<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. Edited, thanks to Riku for pointing out that charioteer has four syllables (I always thought it was three) and to Feline Pawprint for pointing out that I made a stupid typo.


	19. Piper McLean

Dear eleven year old me,

You can try hiding it, but you can't change who you are, no matter how hard you try. You're no thief nor are you a beauty queen.

You're just plain old Piper McLean (even if there's nothing plain about you).

Piper McLean

* * *

><p>By popular demand, Piper won with four votes. Blackjack and Jason got three each. Reyna, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank got two each. Daedalus, Malcolm, Nyssa, Sally, and Dakota got one each. Should I list down the names of those who voted for each character the next time?<p>

And 100 reviews (well it's really 113 but who's counting?)! I love you people. And I'm really sorry that I didn't notice that chapter 18 wasn't showing until StarrySea mentioned it, so thank you StarrySea. The next chapter is the character of my choice, but you can request and the most requested character would appear in chapter 21.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	20. Castor

Dear eleven year old me,

Yes, you're slightly mad if you're thinking of growing grape vines in Camp Halfblood. But dad will secretly like the madness and the grapes since they come from you.

Castor

P.S. Anyone else mad enough to try growing grape vines are not appreciated by dad, unless it's your twin. So warn the Stoll brothers (or watch them turn to dolphins).

* * *

><p>It's true! Anyway, the next chapter is about the most requested character so feel free to requestvote.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	21. Jason Grace

Dear eleven year old me,

If, by any chance, you find yourself lost and without memories, don't feel bad. There are worse places to be than holding hands with your "supposed" girlfriend and being with your "supposed" best friend. (Though you can scratch out the "supposed" part.)

Jason Grace

* * *

><p>I believe that Jason got the better deal when he woke up compared to Percy. Jason won by random number generator. Anyway, here's the tally:<p>

**Jason - 3 (Lucky ducky, kittyhawk09, Wolfie)**;Reyna - 3 (AgentCherry-Garcia212, kittyhawk09, TwoStrangeGirls); Blackjack - 3 (perfectlyODD, lollimewirepirate, Wolfie); and Calypso - 2 (Capilla007, bookworm909); Jake Mason (ThatOneDiabeticGirl); Hazel (lollimewirepirate); Tyson (kittyhawk09); Drew (awesomegirl13); Pollux (ThatOneDiabeticGirl; and Hermes (Capilla007).

The next chapter is the character of my choice but you can request your favorite character to be posted on chapter 23. If I made any mistakes during the tally, I'm really sorry.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	22. Hylla

Dear eleven year old me,

If Circe knows best, then why aren't you queen yet?

Hylla

* * *

><p>It's true! Next chapter is the most requested one so keep requesting.<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	23. Reyna

Dear eleven year old me,

It's so much harder to paint your nails red than to paint the battlefield red. For one, your hand is steadier holding a sword than a brush. For another, you're better at ordering those with more artistic talent than you.

Reyna

* * *

><p>I wasn't supposed to add the latter, but I just can't make myself write anything too violent. They are sending the notes to their younger selves. I'm mainly referring her inability to be "girly" and her ability to lead. Anyway, here's the tally:<p>

**Reyna - 4 (Cairdiul Paiste, BlackSCrazy, ThatOneDiabeticGirl, Mr. High-and-Almighty)**; Blackjack - 2 (Fiona, jjjc); Lacy (ThatOneDiabeticGirl); Mitchell (ThatOneDiabeticGirl); Hazel (jjjc); Calypso (kaylaPJOaddict102296); Dionysus (BlackSCrazy); Tyson (somebody); Ella (somebody); and Drew ( ).

Like always, the next chapter is mine to choose but you can start requesting for the character in chapter 25.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	24. Sherman

Dear eleven year old me,

If you meet a backtalking son of Posiedon, it's better to hang him on Thalia's tree by his underwear than dunking his head in the toilet.

Sherman

* * *

><p>I was thinking that Sherman (who's a son of Ares mentioned in the Demigod Files) was with Clarisse when she tried to dunk Percy's head in the toilet. Still taking requests for the next chapter.<p>

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	25. Hazel Levesque

Dear eleven year old me,

The only difference between a curse and a gift is how you look at it. Or rather, how others look at you.

Hazel Levesque

* * *

><p>But Hazel's can apply to anyone else too. Obviously, Hazel won. Anyway, here's the tally:<p>

**Hazel - 5 (RARAWR, MOA is too far away, Fourteen things, lollimewirepirate, StarrySea)**;Ella - 2 (pjoperson, musesduaghter547); Drew - 2 (Mr. High-and-Almighty, GLN3); Frank - 2 ( , Fourteen things); Blackjack - 2 (perfectlyODD, lollimewirepirate); Tyson (musesduaghter547); Octavian (Mysterious Percabeth Fan); Calypso (perfectlyODD), Mr. D (Taer99); and Annabeth's Hat (Capilla007).

Now accepting requests for chapter 27.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	26. Ethan Nakamura

Dear eleven year old me,

Everyone makes mistakes. But not everyone remembers that they can correct them before it's too late.

Don't be one of them.

Ethan Nakamura

* * *

><p>I used to hate this guts when he started out as an ungrateful dude. But he got better, so that's okay.<p>

Now accepting requests for the next chapter.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	27. Riptide

Dear eleven year old me,

The real power your wielder isn't about the strength of his body or mind; it's about the strength of the cause he's fighting for.

(Oh, who are you kidding? The real power of your wielder is you.)

Riptide

* * *

><p>I haven't done any fics about non-living and non-thinking items (canonically) before. But the winner is Riptide so here heit is. And here's the tally:

**Riptide - 4 (perfectlyODD (2), pjoperson, InTheDarknessWithNoLight)**; Annabeth's Hat - 2 (perfectlyODD (2)); Ella -2 (pjoperson, StarrySea); Tyson - 2 (pjoperson, HappinessComesInACan); Mrs. O'Leary (pjoperson); Drew - 2 (LMAOgurl, Svams); Octavian - 2 (GLN3, Mysterious Percabeth Fan); Frank (Fourteen things); Blackjack (maisyisawesome); Sally - 2 (maisyisawesome, Ruby Connersdottir); Nancy (maisyisawesome); Michael Yew (arianscorp); and Malcolm (arianscorp).

Now accepting requests for chapter 29.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	28. Pollux

Dear eleven year old me,

Just because you're twins doesn't mean you have to follow your brother in whatever he does or wherever he goes. Even though you desperately want to.

Pollux

* * *

><p>I was thinking this was around just after the Battle of the Labyrinth. (R.I.P. Castor.)<p>

Still taking requests for the next chapter.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	29. Blackjack

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't let the boss bribe you with sugar cubes to help him out with his horrible life-threatening world-saving plans. His mom's sugar donuts are better bribes.

Blackjack

* * *

><p>This one has been rotting in my notebook for days. I just adore Blackjack. And Blackjack is sending a letter to his eleven year old self in human years (which means about 2 or 3 years in horse years). Anyway the tally:<p>

**Blackjack - 4 (blackjack, jjjc, OneshotPrincess, Eleri09)**; Octavian - 3 (PLKBerry, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, Katiepotatie); Ella - 2 (StarrySea, Me); Drew (DaughterOfArtemis2212); Malcolm (SailorMoonAddict); Annabeth's Hat (PLKBerry); Lacy (PLKBerry (but you typed it as Lucy, so I'm just guessing here)); Artemis (Hayley TT Showbiz); Kronos (Hayley TT Showbiz); Thanatos ( ); Athena (Haffy439); Tyson (Eleri09); and Juniper (YMCA).

And holy horse feed! (I've always wanted to say that.) Over 200 reviews. Thank you very much.

Taking requests for chapter 31.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	30. Butch

Dear eleven year old me,

When you get a tattoo, get a rainbow on your biceps. It's real macho.

It shows that you have the balls to wear it proudly and the strength to toss anyone who makes fun of you.

Butch

* * *

><p>Too bad I can't put ponies in because that would be more fun. But I still like it. Rainbows are macho!<p>

And still taking requests for chapter 31.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	31. Sally Jackson

Dear eleven year old me,

In fairy tales, princesses always get their happy endings. It just takes a long time because your Prince Charming has to face scary monsters, abusive relatives, and evil queens on his way to you.

So stay strong; waiting for your happy ending (with your prince charming) might be harder than facing what your Prince Charming has to go through.

Sally Jackson

P.S. Prince Charming might be the love of your life but he isn't who you think he is. Princesses grow up to become queens after all.

* * *

><p>Sally is an amazing character. I worked hard on her letter (that's why it's so long) but I don't think it's enough to do her justice. I wanted to show her strength of character and love for her son (that's why Percy is the prince). Anyway, here's the tally:<p>

**Sally - 3 (omg.s, CimFan, Athena's favorate child**); Octavian (Katiepotatie, PeaceLoveAndCheese); Drew - 2 (DaughterOfArtemis2212(2)); Ella - 2 (jjjc, StarrySea); Julia (catz r the all time best); Mr. D (Capilla007); Don (Capilla007); Coach Hedge (Haffy439); and Tyson (Mr. High-and-Almighty).

Taking requests for chapter 33.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	32. Grandma Zhang

Dear eleven year old me,

Classical mythology is mostly tragic. But the greatest tragedy of all is when a parent has to bury her child because of War.

But as Kong Qiu said: Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising every time we fail.

"Grandma Zhang"

* * *

><p>It's international women's empowerment day and since I already posted Sally's (which would really be appropriate for today), I decided to post Grandma Zhang's. She's awesome and kickass. I wish my own grandmom is as kickass as her (not that she isn't, but she's feeling under the weather so yeah.) The first line came from Croesus: In peace the sons bury their fathers, but in war the fathers bury their sons. The second came from Kong Qiu (aka Confucius). By the way, I know Grandma Zhang isn't really a Zhang until she gets married nor a Grandma but I don't want to make up names for her.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 33.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	33. Octavian

Dear eleven year old me,

Machiavelli said: If you cannot be both, it's better to be feared than to be loved.

Have you ever asked yourself why can't you be both?

Octavian

* * *

><p>Octavian is my favorite character in Son of Neptune for being so wonderfully evil and manipulative. Don't you just love to hate him? Octavian won by chance (aka flipping a coin). So the tally:<p>

**Octavian - 6 (pjoperson, blackraven88, Mr. High-and-Almighty, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, Vulpeculis, PeaceLoveAndCheese)**; Drew - 6 ( , The Firefly Meteor Shower (2), Mai Ascot, LMAOgurl, Awesomegirl13); Ella - 3 (MMJrox88, pjoperson, StarrySea); Mr. D - 2 (CimFan, RomanceOnTheBrain); Tyson - 2 (pjoperson, Mr. High-and-Almighty); Paul - 2 (Athena's favorate child, ChildOfHades42); Chiron (); Nancy (maisyisawesome); and Don (Capilla007).

Now taking requests for chapter 35.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	34. Mark

Dear eleven year old me,

You've always wanted a younger sister who can beat you up. Really.

Mark

* * *

><p>Mark is one of Clarisse's older brothers mentioned in the Demigod Files. But the line obviously comes from Leo.<p>

And I'm sorry for the horrible update schedule, I even missed a day. Classes are nearly over and so exams and projects are taking over my life.

Still taking requests for chapter 35.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	35. Drew

Dear eleven year old me,

You are more than just a pretty face; you've also got a pretty voice.

Use them to make everything around you nearly as pretty as you.

Drew

* * *

><p>As much as I really hate her character, I just can't bash characters. This refers to her narcissism and charmspeak. Anyway, the tally:<p>

**Drew -12 (Mai Ascot, ThatOneDiabeticGirl, Vulpeculis, blackraven88, Demona, Mr. High-and-Almighty, DaughterOfArtemis2212, LMAOgurl, Straight up Marauder, CimFan, blackraven88, peace-love-and-writing)**; Ella - 8 (ThatOneDiabeticGirl, jjjc, pjoperson, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, Mr. High-and-Almighty, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, , Capilla007); Mr. D - 3 (RomanceOnTheBrain, OneshotPrincess, peace-love-and-writing); Sammy (TurtleRawr); Nancy (pjoperson); Don - 3 (pjoperson, MyNameIsA, Daughter of Kronos); Tyson - 2 (pjoperson, qwerty); Paul - 3 (OneshotPrincess, Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings, bookworm909); Frank - 2 (Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings, Daughter of Kronos); Dakota (Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings); Kelli (Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings); Mrs. Dodds/Alecto (Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings); Owen the Party Pony (Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings); Gabe (Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings); Juniper (the ticking clock); Phoebe (qwerty); Chiron (chiron); Gwen (bookworm909); Dakota (bookworm909); and Zeus's Master Bolt (i'masian-aru).

Now taking requests for chapter 37.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	36. Maimer

Dear eleven year old me,

Your name fits you because **you are lame**. You haven't stabbed, electrocuted, maimed, or made anyone bleed (except for a drakon, but that's just once).

(Maybe your wielder is the lame one, not using you to stab, skewer, maim, electrocute, or make people bleed like you're supposed to.)

Maimer (Lamer)

* * *

><p>MaimerLamer was mentioned in the Last Olympian as Clarisse's new spear. I dunno, I thought this fic needed something ligher and more humorous again. I've been writing such "deep" notes lately.

Still taking requests for chapter 37.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I'm so sorry for not replying yet to everyone who's reviewed. I will get on it soon. I swear. And thank you for 300+ votes! Thank you very much!


	37. Ella

Dear eleven year old me,

Freedom. All the people raised to cry, fearing not to bleed or die. Ella got from friends.

Friends. Ten seasons. 1994 to 2004. Ella's. One lifetime. Now to forever.

Ella

* * *

><p>It was hard to make Ella's. I had to be pedantic, which I'm not. But I think it turned out fine. The tally:<p>

**Ella - 7 (Mr. High-and-Almighty, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, pjoperson, Capilla007, ThatOneDiabeticGirl, XxWolfgangxX, StarrySea)**; Sammy - 3 (perfectlyODD (2), Straight up Marauder); Gabe (Mai Ascot); Bob - 2 (lollimewirepirate (2)); Mr. D (Vulpeculis); Tyson - 3 (pjoperson, LunaAnnabethEverdee, Mr. High-and-Almighty); Nancy - 2 (pjoperson, Slightlysane443); Don - 3 (pjoperson, ZoeNightshadeRocks, Daughter of Kronos); Frank (LunaAnnabethEverdee); Paul - 3 (peace-love-and-writing (2), Daughter of Kronos); Dakota - 2 (MyNameIsA (2)); Malcolm - 2 (The Firefly Meteor Shower, ThatOneDiabeticGirl); Kinzie (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Charon (Daughter of Kronos); Kronos (Daughter of Kronos); and Rainbow the hippocampus (Daughter of Kronos).

Now taking requests for chapter 39.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've got a contest to whoever's interested. For the prize, chapter 40 is a note to any one character (even to those I've already written for) picked by the winner. The winner is the first person who can guess where Ella got her first line from. You have to send the name of the poem (hint!) where it came from, author, and what event the poem is talking about. Good luck!


	38. Larry, a Roman Centurion

Dear eleven year old me,

Romans are unselfish and help their comrades. So they care about each other's podex. Including yours.

(Except during war games. No one's podex is safe then.)

Larry

* * *

><p>Larry's the senator in the SoN (Percy XIV) whose podex is mentioned thrice. But the quote is from Frank in Frank IX.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 39.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

As for the contest, Ella quoted from 1968 by Aurelio Alvero. It's about the Cry of Balintawak (or Pugad Lawin in other sources), which was the beginning of the Philippine Revolution against their colonists. Congratulations to **ThatOneDiabeticGirl **for being the first one who got it right. The character of her choice will appear in chapter 40.


	39. Sammy Valdez

Dear eleven year old me,

It should be you writing letters to her, dummy. She's the one going overseas to fight in a war as a soldier.

Haha. Just kidding. (But you should seriously write to her when she moves.)

Sammy Valdez

* * *

><p>Or maybe he's not kidding? Refers to Sammy and Hazel's conversation in Hazel XI. The tally:<p>

**Sammy - 9 (perfectlyODD (2), LMAOgurl, dey see me trollin, Straight up Marauder, , XxWolfgangxX, Nami, owlgrl99)**; Malcolm - 2 (alwaysapotter, ); Rainbow - 2 ;(alwaysapotter, catz r the all time best); Gabe - 3 ( , RubySongbird, ans321); Paul - 4 ( , Mai Ascot, PLKBerry, peace-love-and-writing); Mr. D - 3 ( , Soundhawk, RomanceOnTheBrain); Kronos - 2 ( , Vulpeculis); Ladon (FANFICTION-4THEWIN); Dakota (Soundhawk); Nancy - 2 (Mai Ascot, PLKBerry); Calypso (mysterysolvers1); Tyson - 4 (Mr. High-and-Almighty, RomanceOnTheBrain, somebody, Capilla007); Kinzie (catz r the all time best); Frank - 4 (Queen Yanna, Slightlysane443 , blackraven88, owlgrl99); Don (RomanceOnTheBrain); Bob/Iapetus (lollimewirepirate); Phineas (.); Miranda Gardiner (.); Lou Ellen (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa); and Daedalus (MMJrox88).

Now taking requests for chapter 41.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I'm so sorry for not being able to update yesterday. Acads are finally taking their toll.


	40. Kinzie

Dear eleven year old me,

Orange clashes with green, especially a certain shade of green (like sea-green). But he's the exception to the rule. For some reason, he'll look great in an orange jumpsuit and iron collar.

Kinzie

* * *

><p>Refers to her conversation with Percy in SoN (Percy LI). She's not the only who's crushing on Percy. And I hope I'm not mistaken with the colors. I even checked a few color wheels, and they seem to agree with me. (Sorta.) Sorry for my lack of artistic sense.<p>

This chapter was requested by **ThatOneDiabeticGirl**.

Still taking requests for chapter 41.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	41. Tyson

Dear eleven year old me,

Daddy isn't mean. Young Cyclops grow up alone in the streets so we appreciate blessings. You're not asking Daddy for the right things.

When you pray to Daddy, ask for peanut butter and big brother. Or just big brother. He can do lots, like buy peanut butter for you.

Tyson

* * *

><p>I took so long working on this but I'm still not happy. I don't think he sounds like Tyson at all. Anyway, the tally:<p>

Don (RomanceOnTheBrain); Mr. D (RomanceOnTheBrain); **Tyson - 13 (RomanceOnTheBrain, bookworm299, owlgrl99, StarrySea, sinclair12, perfectlyODD, Natattack201, StarrySea, sinclair12, Mr. High-and-Almighty, TurtleRawr , FANFICTION-4THEWIN, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett)**; Ares (GodofAWSOMEstuff); Rainbow - 2 (XxWolfgangxX, bookworm299); Paul - 8 (Percyxannabeth , bookworm909, bookworm299, owlgrl99, im hot and ur not, A person in a place, i 3 you, PLKBerry); Frank - 9 (Mr. High-and-Almighty, bookworm299, Lucky ducky, owlgrl99, sinclair12, A person in a place, sinclair12, DalekDavros, Owl head); Kronos - 3 (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, bookworm299, DalekDavros); Blackjack (bookworm299); Calypso - 2 (bookworm299, sinclair12); Athena (bookworm299); Posiedon (bookworm299); Hades (bookworm299); Juniper (bookworm299); Lupa (bookworm299); Daedalus (MB4125); Nancy - 4 (owlgrl99, Straight up Marauder, LMAOgurl, PLKBerry); Gabe - 3 (owlgrl99, Vans321 (2)); Drakon (A person in a place); Thanatos (A person); Malcolm - 2 (The Firefly Meteor Shower, ThatOneDiabeticGirl); Chiron (i 3 you); Nyssa (Daughter of Hypnos); and Ladon (FANFICTION-4THEWIN).

Now taking requests for chapter 43.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	42. Jake Mason

Dear eleven year old me,

Leaders are like metalworkers. Instead of taking time and effort to coax the metal into the best it could be, they do it to people.

So when you think that you're overworked and underappreciated, look at leaders and remember that metal is easier to work with than people.

Jake Mason

* * *

><p>I dunno. It might be applicable to Beckendorf or Leo but they already have one.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 43.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I'm sorry for my horrible update schedule. I missed another day again. And thank you very much for your reviews/requests. I can't believe this has 400+ reviews already! Thank you very much and as soon as acads are done, I shall reply to all of you. And maybe even make a contest again or something. Thank you again!


	43. Paul Blofis

Dear eleven year old me,

Do people make fun of sharks? Of course not, because they have sharp teeth and scary movies.

So why do they make fun of blowfishes when a blowfish can kill sharks and people? It's stupid to make fun of the most poisonous fish in the world.

Paul Blo(w)fis(h)

P.S. Don't forget to thank your son for showing you that Blowfishes can be cool, too.

* * *

><p>Don't tell me that you haven't called Paul "Blowfish" in your head at least once. But I dare you to make fun of blowfishes now. (By the way, my reference is wiki, which says that puffers are the second most poisonous vertebrate after the golden poison frog. Correct me if my assumption is mistaken.) And Paul is pretty cool. So, the tally:<p>

Festus (abcdefGRYhijklmnop); Mrs. O'Leary - 2 (Capilla007, renagal42); Calypso - 4 (irmaida, kaylaPJOaddict102296, chocolate fudge sundae, blossom146, StarrySea); Frank - 5 (Mr. High-and-Almighty, Rainbow pony, sinclair12, StarrySea); **Paul - 7 (chocolate fudge sundae, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, Mai Ascot, PLKBerry, StarrySea, 2bored2thinkofname, Love Chocolate Writing)**; Chiron (chocolate fudge sundae); Don - 2 (perfectlyODD, RomanceOnTheBrain); Nancy - 2 (PLKBerry, LMAOgurl); Athena (PLKBerry); Mr. D - 2 (PLKBerry, RomanceOnTheBrain); Kronos - 3 (Vulpeculis, StarrySea, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa); Medusa (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa); Zeus (Love Chocolate Writing); and Rainbow (XxWolfgangxX).

Now taking requests for chapter 45.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	44. Juniper

Dear eleven year old me,

You have good taste. Late bloomers are always those who bear the best fruit.

And they can be better (and rarer) if they bloom in the face of adversity.

Juniper

* * *

><p>I don't know much about her other than that she's a tree nymph and she likes Grover (all of them apply to Grover). So that's what I got.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 45.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. Another contest. Like the last time, the first reviewer who sends me the right answer(s) gets to choose the character for Chapter 50. So, what film did the quotes come from and give one of the people who said one of the quotes. Good luck! (By the way, **ThatOneDiabeticGirl**, who was the winner for the previous contest, won't be able to join. Sorry, but give others a chance.)


	45. Calypso

Dear eleven year old me,

The gods were not unkind. They gave you an island and a chance to love. (A prison and the worst possible pain.)

They'll also give you _him_. Though he is no god, he can give you much more that what the gods can offer.

Calypso

* * *

><p>They did give her an island with slaves and an occasional visitor. So it wasn't that bad, I guess. The tally:<p>

**Calypso - 8 (ThatOneDiabeticGirl, 2bored2thinkofname, EatYourKimChi, StarrySea, ThatOneDiabeticGirl, 2bored2thinkofname, blossom146, Peace Love Owls)**; Frank - 6 (Mr. High-and-Almighty, PJObsessed, Lucky ducky, Fourteen things, StarrySea, Straight up Marauder); Kronos - 7 (Vulpeculis, EatYourKimChi, Angelwings178, StarrySea, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, Mr. High-and-Almighty, sibuna-daughter-of-artimis); Nancy - 3 (PLKBerry, LMAOgurl, Straight up Marauder); Athena (PLKBerry); Mr. D (PLKBerry); Chiron - 3 (LMAOgurl, sibuna-daughter-of-artimis, i am me); Minotaur (A person in a place); Drakon (A person in a place); Hestia (Empty Thoughts); Dakota (EatYourKimChi); Medusa (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa); Lupa (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis); Prometheus (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis); Malcolm (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Medea (The Firefly Meteor Shower); and Iris (The Firefly Meteor Shower).

Now taking requests for chapter 47.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. The quotes from Juniper's letter came from Disney's Mulan (1998). The first quote ("But look, this one's late! I bet when it blooms, it will be most beautiful of all.") came from Fa Zhou, Mulan's father. The second quote ("The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.") came from the Emperor. So congrats to **Peace Love Owls **for getting it right. As promised, Chapter 50 will be the character you requested (or if you want any other character, leave it in a review or something?)


	46. Michael Yew

Dear eleven year old me,

Of all the curses you can give the kids of Ares  
>The rhyming couplet one is the most useless<br>You think they'd have nothing to say  
>But you gave them a chance to curse all day<p>

Michael Yew

* * *

><p>Refers to when the Apollo and Ares Cabins were arguing in the Last Olympian. Michael Yew was the cabin leader then.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 47.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	47. Frank Zhang

Dear eleven year old me,

You are special because both your parents gave you priceless gifts.

Your mother gave you the ability to be anything. Your father gave you the real man's weapon.

Don't let others tell you how to use them. Only you can use them, so use them wisely.

Frank Zhang

* * *

><p>Mainly refers to his conversation with Iris. I'm not very happy with it because there are so many things Frank could say to his younger self. Anyway, the tally:<p>

Bob - 2 (Pinkpanda001, bookworm299); Mr. D - 2 (Whiterose, candylover, Peacelover); Minotaur - 3 (toe walker, A person in a place, Mr. High-and-Almighty); **Frank - 6 (StarrySea, A person in a place, LMAOgurl, Number1Bookworm, Straight up Marauder, StarrySea)**; Kronos - 5 (StarrySea, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, bookworm299, StarrySea, 2bored2thinkofname); Iris - 2 (StarrySea, StarrySea); Chiron - 4 (StarrySea, LMAOgurl, StarrySea, hot and cold); Artemis - 2 (A person in a place, bookworm299); Nancy (LMAOgurl, Straight up Marauder, maisyisawesome); Rainbow (bookworm299); Athena (bookworm299); Zeus (bookworm299); Posiedon - 2 (bookworm299, hot and cold); Hades (bookworm299); Aphrodite (bookworm299); Ares (bookworm299); Hermes (bookworm299); Apollo (bookworm299); Malcolm (ThatOneDiabeticGirl); Tristan McLean (2bored2thinkofname); Clovis (Agnes); Gabe (peace-love-and-writing); Mrs. O'Leary (maisyisawesome); and Matt Sloan (maisyisawesome).

Now taking requests for chapter 49.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	48. Lacy

Dear eleven year old me,

The greatest love story ever told is not about Romeo and Juliet. Nor even about Helen and Paris.

The greatest love story will be about the quests of a young boy as he turns into a young man because all of his quests, which involve doing the impossible, are done in the name of love.

Lacy

* * *

><p>Not all love has to be romantic. I really think that the best part of the PJO series is that it mainly focuses on familial love and love between friends. Anyway, Lacy is one of the kids of Aphrodite mentioned in TLH. And the guy mentioned is obviously Percy.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 49.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	49. Nancy Bobofit

Dear eleven year old me,

It's easy to get on Mrs. Do-Kerr's good side. She never liked that Jackson kid anyway.

Nancy Bobofit

* * *

><p>Not one of my best works, but I got to put in the Mist (that's why she almost said Dodds) and she only had one chapter worth of characterization, so it's good enough for me. The tally:<p>

**Nancy - 10 (blossom146, catz r the all time best, 2bored2thinkofname, LMAOgurl, Falling Star, maisyisawesome, Kool Kittty, dey see me trollin, Straight up Marauder, PLKBerry)**; Kronos - 8 (Mai Ascot, Mr. High-and-Almighty, 2bored2thinkofname, A person in a place, Vulpeculis, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, HolaReader2001, Mr. High-and-Almighty); Apollo - 2 (Mai Ascot, alwaysapotter); Artemis - 4 (Mai Ascot, alwaysapotter, A person in a place, maisyisawesome); Mr. D - 3 (Soundhawk, Vulpeculis, PLKBerry); Aphrodite (alwaysapotter); Hermes (alwaysapotter); Athena - 5 (alwaysapotter, 2bored2thinkofname, i', Redinsfiar, PLKBerry); Rainbow - 2 (XxWolfgangxX, abcdefGRYhijklmnop); Matt Sloan - 2 (catz r the all time best, maisyisawesome); Clovis (catz r the all time best); Tristan McLean - 5 (2bored2thinkofname, LMAOgurl, Kool Kittty, Straight up Marauder, PLKBerry); Hectate (2bored2thinkofname); Minotaur (A person in a place); Bob (A person in a place); Chiron - 2 (LMAOgurl, zeynel); Gabe - 4 (Falling Star, peace-love-and-writing, peace-love-and-writing, Redinsfiar); Malcolm (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Iris (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Medea - 2 (The Firefly Meteor Shower, abcdefGRYhijklmnop); Dakota (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Hades (maisyisawesome); Mrs. O'Leary - 2 (maisyisawesome, abcdefGRYhijklmnop); and Posiedon (i').

Now taking requests for chapter 51.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	50. Frank Zhang II

Dear eleven year old me,

Read more. You can't expect to _become anything_ _you want to be_ if you don't know anything about them.

Take time to read about creatures, both non-fictional and mythological. Especially fire-breathing dragons.

Frank Zhang

* * *

><p>So, since the winner of the last contest was <strong>Peace Love Owls<strong> and she requested Frank, here's Frank. This refers to his gift and when he was at his Grandma's house at Frank XXXVI.

Now taking requests for chapter 51.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. Over 500~! X3


	51. Chiron

Dear eleven year old me,

Heroes don't need epic quests nor a thousand years to become legends. All they need is a big heart and a bigger need to touch the lives around them.

No doubt, you will be a legend. At the very least.

Chiron

* * *

><p>Dedicated to teachers around the world because they are heroes, doing their best to put knowledge into minds of the youth today. The tally:<p>

Bob (perfectlyODD); Hades - 2 (zeynel, Vulpeculis); Poseidon (zeynel); **Chiron - 5 (zeynel, 2bored2thinkofname, LMAOgurl, Number1Bookworm, Forever your dream girl)**; Triton (zeynel); Apollo - 2 (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, alwaysapotter); Hectate (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa); Mr. D - 3 (Whiterose, 2bored2thinkofname, PLKBerry); Gabe - 3 (percyxannabeth, LMAOgurl, ); Kronos (2bored2thinkofname); Tristan McLean - 4 (2bored2thinkofname, LMAOgurl, Falling Star, PLKBerry); Gwen (2bored2thinkofname); Dakota - 2 (2bored2thinkofname, The Firefly Meteor Shower); Khione (wizard muggle); Artemis - 3 (alwaysapotter, Vulpeculis, A person in a place); Athena - 2 (alwaysapotter, PLKBerry); Aphrodite (alwaysapotter); Hermes (Vulpeculis); Kronos - 3 (Vulpeculis, ,Rose Weasley Granger Prewett); Drakon (A person in a place); Minotaur (A person in a place); Hestia - 2 (A person in a place, Svams); Malcolm - 3 (The Firefly Meteor Shower, seas secret keeper6, Svams); Iris (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Medea (The Firefly Meteor Shower); Emily Zhang (seas secret keeper6); Matt Sloan (PLKBerry); and Medusa (Svams).

Now taking requests for chapter 53.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually)


	52. Nyssa

Dear eleven year old me,

Fire users aren't a danger to others. They're a danger to themselves, especially if they keep hitting on the Hunters of Artemis, especially their lieutenant. Or eternally single Oracle. Or very violent girlfriends of heroes.

Nyssa

* * *

><p>How can you think that Leo would actually be a danger to others?<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 53.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually)


	53. Tristan McLean

Dear eleven year old me,

Humans didn't make the (Greek) gods, so they can place the blame on them if things went wrong.

They made them so people won't forget that despite how busy the gods were (with all their plotting and duties), they always made time for family.

Tristan McLean

* * *

><p>The gods won't be happy to hear that humans "made" them. But I dunno, I quite like it. The tally:<p>

Bob - 2 (catz r the all time best, Hiya, perfectlyODD); Malcolm - 2 (ThatOneDiabeticGirl, zeynel); Joe Bob the Laistrygonian (ZoeNightshadeRocks); Kronos - 3 (Vulpeculis, maisyisawesome, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett); Hermes (Vulpeculis); Hades - 2 (Vulpeculis, zeynel); Rainbow - 2 (abcdefGRYhijklmnop, XxWolfgangxX); Mrs. O'Leary - 2 (abcdefGRYhijklmnop, maisyisawesome); Festus (abcdefGRYhijklmnop); Arion (abcdefGRYhijklmnop); **Tristan McLean - 5 (Falling Star, LMAOgurl, dey see me trollin, Straight up Marauder, Mrs Peeta Mellark)**; Gabe - 4 (Falling Star, maisyisawesome, Straight up Marauder, peace-love-and-writing); Medusa (Falling Star); Matt Sloan - 2 (maisyisawesome, PLKBerry); Emily Zhang (LMAOgurl); Athena - 3 (Mrs Peeta Mellark, PLKBerry, I 3 YOU); Posiedon - 2 (Mrs Peeta Mellark, zeynel); Zeus (Mrs Peeta Mellark); Ms. Grace - 2 (Mrs Peeta Mellark, I 3 YOU); Frederick Chase (Mrs Peeta Mellark); Dakota (D, Daughter-of-Jove); Gwen (D, Daughter-of-Jove); Mr. D (PLKBerry); Aphrodite (PLKBerry); Amphritite (Capilla007); Triton (zeynel); Apollo (PJOLover); and Artemis (PJOLover).

Now taking requests for chapter 55.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	54. Shane

Dear eleven year old me,

Remember that whatever you build ends up building you. Hopefully it's good so you become better.

But best of all if it also end up building up the people around you.

Shane

* * *

><p>Shane is a son of Hephaestus mentioned in The Lost Hero. Anyway, I was looking for inspiration and I ended up liking this quote.<p>

So contest again! Who's the author of this quote? Same rules, same prize. First to review/send the answer gets to choose the character in chapter 60. And **Peace Love Owls** can't join. Give others a chance.

Still taking requests for chapter 55.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	55. Kronos

Dear eleven year old me,

Choose your host wisely.

Your children will hate you and consider themselves as your enemies. What is someone who's called your _great grand_child? He's called great and grand for a reason.

Kronos

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure that a son of Hermes is technically his great grandson since his son is Zeus and Zeus' son is Hermes. He won via flip of a coin. The tally:<p>

**Kronos - 6 (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis, espeon007, Vulpeculis, FANFICTION-4THEWIN, Maisyisawesome, Straight up Marauder)**;Zeus - 3 (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis, zeynel, espeon007); Hera (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis)l; Dakota - 3 (Airene Archerway, blossom146, espeon007); Bob - 4 (perfectlyODD, espeon007, abcdefghijklmnpqurstuvwxyz, Hiya); Malcolm - 3 (espeon007, sinclair12, somebody); Joe Bob the Laistrygonian (espeon007); Hermes - 2 (espeon007, Vulpeculis); Hades - 2 (espeon007, Vulpeculis); Rainbow (espeon007); Mrs. O'Leary - 3 (espeon007, FANFICTION-4THEWIN, Maisyisawesome); Festus (espeon007); Arion (espeon007); Gabe - 6 (espeon007, LMAOgurl, peace-love-and-writing, peace-love-and-writing, Maisyisawesome, Straight up Marauder); Medusa (espeon007); Matt Sloan - 3 (espeon007, PLKBerry, Maisyisawesome); Emily Zhang - 3 (espeon007, LMAOgurl, Straight up Marauder); Athena - 4 (espeon007,abcdefghijklmnpqurstuvwxyz, PLKBerry, Forever yours); Posiedon (espeon007); Ms. Grace - 4 (espeon007, LMAOgurl, Forever yours, Straight up Marauder); Fredrick Chase - 3 (espeon007, abcdefghijklmnpqurstuvwxyz, Forever yours); Gwen (espeon007); Mr. D - 2 (espeon007, PLKBerry); Aphrodite - 2 (espeon007, PLKBerry); Amphritite (espeon007); Triton (espeon007); Apollo (espeon007); Artemis (espeon007); Mrs. Chase/Annabeth's stepmom - 3 (abcdefghijklmnpqurstuvwxyz, Number1Bookworm, Straight up Marauder); Khione (wizard muggle); Ladon (FANFICTION-4THEWIN); Phobos (Maisyisawesome); Harley (catz r the all time best); Bobby Chase (Agnes); and Matthew Chase (Agnes).

Now taking requests for chapter 57.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. Congratulations to **Airene Archerway** for being the first one to get the answer right. The quote from Shane came from Jim Rohn, an architect. The original quote goes like this: "Whatever good things we build end up building us".

P.P.S. I'm so sorry for the sudden unexpected hiatus. Between my annoying internet which always dies when I need it and my horrible sleeping schedule (in other words: sleeping the whole day) the fic had no chance of being updated. I just wanted to enjoy my summer since I had summer classes/internship and had no chance to enjoy it anymore. The next time the fic is going on a hiatus (which is next month due to the aforementioned internship), I shall inform you wonderful people. As an apology, I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**. It's for those who are complaining (well, used to complain) on how short the letters are. Personally, I think the letters are fine the way they are, but they also make wonderful prompts so yeah.


	56. Austin

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't give up. No matter how difficult it may seem, you will (live to) see another day.

It's always darkest before the dawn because your dad wants the whole world to be impressed with his "chariot". (He is the son of the "god of theatrics".)

Austin

* * *

><p>He's a child of Apollo mentioned in the Last Olympian, setting up traps on Brooklyn Bridge with his half-sister, Kayla.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 57.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	57. Gabriel Ugliano

Dear eleven year old me,

Life is full of surprises. Some are good, like getting a hot wife who can cook and clean after you. Some aren't, like your hot wife already having a kid that she won't give up. So be careful when receiving "surprises", especially when they come with meatloaf.

Gabriel "Gabe" Ugliano

* * *

><p>Ugh, he's the hardest letter I've had to make so far. I just can't bash characters but he's irredeemable and horrible and words that would force the rating up so I'd rather not type them down. I think it's pretty good advice to his younger self so yeah.<p>

Now taking requests for chapter 59.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.

P.P.S. I know I should've put a tally but I forgot and I'm so sorry about it. I won't do it again, I promise.


	58. Athena

Dear eleven year old me,

Real wisdom is knowing that each moment that you experience can make you wiser than you were. (Especially if those moments are risks or mistakes.)

Athena

P.S. Maybe that's why she's wiser than you since she spends so much time with a sea spawn, which is both a risk and mistake.

* * *

><p>I actually wanted to do another minor character, but I really need to sleep now so I just hunted my notes for decent sounding notes. By "she", I obviously mean Annabeth.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 59.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	59. Bob

Dear eleven year old me,

Keep your friends close and enemies closer.

But do try not to forget which is which.

Bob/Iapetus(?)

* * *

><p>The (?) actually meant that he didn't know why he would call his younger self "Iapetus" but it sounded right. And I wasn't sure how to put that in the letter so there. Anyway, the tally:<p>

Miranda Gardner (olympusgirl12); Lou Ellen (olympusgirl12); Circe ( ); **Bob - 2 (Love Chocolate Writing, Wolfheart911)**; Hera (orangeleaf43); and Matt Sloan (PLKBerry).

Now taking requests for chapter 61.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.

P.P.S. I am back! And updates will be daily once more!


	60. Dakota

Dear eleven year old me,

You're too young to drink wine. Try red Kool-Aid instead.

Dakota

P.S. Add sugar. Lots of it. It's the best way to get intoxicated.

* * *

><p>Bacchus is the god of wine and intoxication. This was requested by <strong>Airene <strong>**Archerway** in my previous contest.

Still taking requests for chapter 61.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	61. Lou Ellen

Dear eleven year old me,

"Got your nose" is a fun game, but "Got your tongue" is an even better game. Especially if you're playing with Drew.

Lou Ellen

P.S. You don't really have to touch her tongue because that would be disgusting. And you don't really have to return it to her either.

* * *

><p>Lou Ellen is the daughter of Hectate mentioned in the Lost Hero playing "got your nose" with Miranda Gardiner. Just so you know. The tally:<p>

Miranda (olympusgirl12); and **Lou Ellen - 2 (olympusgirl12, blackknightguitar).**

Now taking requests for chapter 63. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	62. Clovis

Dear eleven year old me,

Just because dreams are in your head doesn't mean they're not real.

Besides, what is real when half of your existence is considered fiction?

Clovis

* * *

><p>Clovis is the head counselor of the Hypnos Cabin.<p>

And contest! From what series did the quote come from and who said it? The first one to answer both correctly wins!

Now taking requests for chapter 65. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.

P.P.S. I uploaded the wrong chapter here and I forgot what was the original version. I'm so sorry for the change, but I think the thought is still there so yeah.


	63. Poseidon

Dear eleven year old me,

You will end up having a lot of titles, but none of them would be as grand and great as "Father" because there is no greater honor than being the father of the greatest hero to ever live.

Poseidon

* * *

><p>The line totally came from Piper's dad. Anyway, Poseidon won. The tally:<p>

**Poseidon -3 (Pinkylovesbrown, dragonballzlover2499, Morg224); **Miranda Gardiner (olympusgirl12); Owen the Party Pony (Morg224); Arion (Morg224); Artemis (Jade23); Fredrick Chase (melon-me); Charon (EVERanOptimist); and Matt Sloan - 2 (PLKBerry, PLKBerry).

The line from Clovis chapter came from Dubledore in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (my favorite line in the whole series). The original version is: "Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real? "

And the winner for the contest is **kittenxxkisses**. So congratulations!

Now taking requests for chapter 65. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	64. Phobos

Dear eleven year old me,

You know why mortals can overcome fear? Because your sword-fighting skills suck.

Fear isn't your only weapon.

Phobos

* * *

><p>Phobos (fearphobia) is the twin of Deimos (terror) and is the immortal half-brother of Clarisse in Demigod Files. (Stolen Chariot)

Still taking requests for chapter 55.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	65. Frederick Chase

Dear eleven year old me,

You know that Winston Churchill said that "History is written by the victors".

What he really meant was "History is written by _heroes_" because _heroes _don't lose. They can't afford to lose._  
><em>

Frederick Chase

* * *

><p>Mr. Chase is an American History teacher, so he should know these things. Anyway, the tally (Mr. Chase won by a coin flip versus Artemis):<p>

Mitchell (MMJrox88); Artemis - 2 (Mai Ascot, dragonballzlover2499); Arion (sorry-username-taken); **Frederick Chase - 2 (Vans321, awesome-sauce97)**; Miranda Gardiner ( ); and Athena (bookworm909).

Now taking requests for chapter 67.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. Another contest (because I felt like it and as an apology for not updating yesterday)! First to answer both questions correctly wins! Question one: Who is Winston Churchill's godly parent? And question two: What does hero mean in context to the letter? (Hint(s): The answer is only one word and related to question one.)


	66. Bobby Chase

Dear eleven year old me,

You know what's cooler than a butt-kicking, monster-fighting, world-saving older sister? A butt-kicking, monster-fighting, world-saving older brother (in-law).

Bobby Chase

* * *

><p>Bobby is one of Annabeth's younger brothers. And I dunno. I've always wanted an older brother.<p>

Still taking requests for chapter 67. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.

P.P.S. The answers to the previous contests are: Poseidon and demigods. (Did you know that heroes are synomyous to demigods? And that according to google translate, the latin to english translation of hero is hero/demigod?) So congratulations to **catz r the all time best!**


	67. Artemis

Dear eleven year old me,

When given a chance, eliminate all _boys_, except for father and Uncle Poseidon (and maybe Apollo despite being the epitome of the worst in _boys_). But spare the two _men_ that will come into your life. _  
><em>

Artemis

* * *

><p>Since Artemis won and doesn't really like guys, this is what I got. And to keep things interesting, here's another contest: who are the two men in Artemis' life? Anyway, the tally:<p>

Arion (Starrynight77); **Artemis - 6 (Mai Ascot, Rose Weasley Granger Prewett, RoMa Cpda, Lakrahe, awesome-sauce97, Redinsfiar); **Miranda Gardiner (PerseusSlayerOfMedusa); Triton (LoViNgXtWiLiGhTxoxo); Apollo (Rose Weasley Granger Prewett); Matt Sloan (PLKBerry); and Matthew Chase (PLKBerry).

Now taking requests for chapter 69. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	68. Medusa

Dear eleven year old me,

Be careful of people named Perseus because lose to him once, shame on you. Lose to him twice, you're just plain pathetic.

Medusa

* * *

><p>Okay, I couldn't think of anything at the moment. Anyway, the original version is "Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me" and I was going to make it into a contest on who said the original version of the quote but I couldn't find it, so oh well.<p>

And Artemis was referring to Orion (the hunter and constellation) and Percy. Both of them are sons of Poseidon, that's why she was gonna spare Uncle Poseidon. And the first one who got it correct is **Mr. High-and-Almighty. **So congratulations to you! (I'll leave you a message soon, promise!)

Still taking requests for chapter 69. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).

P.S. I've also posted a companion fic/drabble dump to this titled: **The Dictionary According to Demigods**.


	69. Hades

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't be jealous because your brothers have "better" domains. Everyone dies, and as the Lord of the Dead, you'll have an unlimited supply of minions should you wish to overthrow your brothers.

Hades

P.S. But don't overthrow them. More domains mean there are more people (in the vaguest sense of the word) and their welfare you'd have to worry about.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I'm back. For how long, I have no idea. But anyway, here's an update. And feel free to vote for your character for chapter 71. The tally:<p>

Triton - 2 (i' , Mai Ascot); Mrs. O'Leary (Maisytheawesome); **Hades - 5 (Maisytheawesome, 13-Goth-Gyrl-13, , Book freakz, Lakrahe)**; Tantalus (Maisytheawesome); Atlas (Maisytheawesome); Daedalus (Maisytheawesome); King Minos (Maisytheawesome); Miranda Gardiner (sunshine everlasting); Hestia (13-Goth-Gyrl-13); Gwen (readingqueen811); Matt Sloan - 2 (LovePercabeth4eva, wizard muggle); Apollo - 2 (awesome-sauce97, Witchgirl); Arion - 3 (The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater, Wereninja, greekfreek101); Minotaur (The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater); Zeus - 2 (Book freakz, Wereninja); Mitchel (Zoe Milex); Bobby Earl (annabeth chace); Guido (Wereninja); Porkpie (Wereninja); Rainbow - 2 (Wereninja, XxWolfgangxX); Ares (Wereninja); Ampritite (Anna1090); and Bobby (Lemon-Made)


	70. Arion

Dear eleven year old me,

The Lady Boss wouldn't like you to trample any silly Chinese Canadian baby men to death. Actually, she wouldn't like it if you trampled anyone to death. But she won't mind (much) if you bit those who try to tame you but aren't the Lady Boss.

Arion

P.S. When you meet him, tell your stupid two-legged brother should stop censoring your awesomeness.

* * *

><p>So, Arion was requested by <strong>kittenxxkisses<strong>. I think this turned out okay even if it wasn't one of my better works. Anyway, I think it would be sorta obvious that Lady Boss is Hazel (because Arion speaks like that in my head) and his awesomeness means his inappropriate language.

Still accepting requests for Chapter 71

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	71. Matt Sloan

Dear eleven year old me,

Skull Eater, Marrow Sucker, and Joe Bob aren't normal names for exchange students from Detroit. But that doesn't change anything because it's always gonna be Jackson's fault.

Matt Sloan

* * *

><p>So, Matt Sloan won via coin flip. And I really don't think Skull Eater, Marrow Sucker, and Joe Bob are normal names from any place (maybe except Joe Bob). And tally:<p>

Ares (Guest); Hestia - 2 (K.a.c.daughterofposeidon, zeynel); Arion (sorry-username-taken); Matthew Chase - 2 (birdysnow, pjoperson); Triton - 4 (zeynel, UltimateHades, Capilla007, OneshotPrincess); Amphritite (zeynel); **Matt Sloan - 4 (LovePercabeth4eva, Vans321, pjoperson, LovePercabeth4eva)**; Mrs. O'Leary (bilboardcrabs); Gwen - 3 (Meepmeep123, greekfreek101, pjoperson); Dakota - 2 (greekfreek101, Lemon-Made); Miranda Gardiner - 2 (blackraven88, Main); and Bobby (pjoperson)

Now accepting requests for Chapter 73.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually).


	72. Larry, a Party Pony

Dear eleven year old me,

Do you know what looks freaking awesome on a shirt? Big Chief Uber Guy.

Larry

* * *

><p>This was the reward for one of my contest oh so long ago. <strong>catz r the all time best <strong>requested for Big Chief Uber Guy, whose name is Larry. So now you know why he has a shirt that says "Big Chief Uber Guy".

Still accepting requests for Chapter 73.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually if you have an account).


	73. Triton

Dear eleven year old me,

You may be his heir and inherit his throne and domain, but that doesn't mean you'll inherit his respect and love.

Triton

* * *

><p>Well, that was depressing. Anyway Triton won, obviously. So here's the tally:<p>

**Triton - 6 (UltimateHades, Mai Ascot, bookworm299, sibuna-daughter-of-artimis, OneshotPrincess, UltimateHades)**; Rainbow (XxWolfgangxX); Mattew Chase - 3 (bookworm299, Vans321, Guest); Ares (bookworm299); Hestia - 2 (bookworm299, K.a. ); Amphritite (bookworm299); Mirianda gardner (bookworm299); Gwen - 2 (bookworm299, Meepmeep123); Dakota (bookworm299); Zeus - 2 (bookworm299, sniperjun899); Hera (bookworm299); Apollo (bookworm299); Atlas (bookworm299); Circe - 2 (bookworm299, Capilla007); Deadalus (bookworm299); Dionysus (bookworm299); Festus (bookworm299); Iris (bookworm299); Julia (bookworm299); May Castellen (bookworm299); Malcom(bookworm299); Mrs. O'Leary - 2 (bookworm299, kaykay901); Khione (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis); Persephone - 2 (sibuna-daughter-of-artimis, sniperjun899); Demeter (sniperjun899); Hermes (sniperjun899); Melinoe (OneshotPrincess); Pompona (OneshotPrincess); Polyphemus (We write. We dream. We fly); and Lupa (Guest).

Now accepting requests for Chapter 75.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually if you have an account).


	74. Zeus

Dear eleven year old me,

Before you accuse someone of being a thief, check his heritage first.

Zeus

* * *

><p>This is my second attempt at Zeus's note and I think he'll actually say this than my previous version. This is requested by <strong>Mr. High-and-Almighty<strong>.

So contest time! The first one to give the closest guess of what I'm suggesting with this note will get the character of his/her choice in chapter 80. (Hint: This note is about the first book.)

Still accepting requests for Chapter 75.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually, only if you have an account).


	75. Matthew Chase

Dear eleven year old me,

Percy is a better twin brother than Bobby will ever be. (Even though he's not your twin and he's just your brother-in-law.)

He can kick monster butt AND do the dishes AND wash the car AND water the garden. At the same time.

Matthew Chase

* * *

><p>So, Matthew Chase won. It's sorta similar to Bobby's letter (at least about the kicking monster-butt part). And Percy would be pretty useful around the house. (I'd probably make him do all of those and the laundry while he's at it.) So the tally:<p>

Lupa - 4 (Mai Ascot, bookworm299, greekfreek101, Goddess of Talk); Polyphemus (Broken Glass Mannequins); Terminus - 3 (Broken Glass Mannequins, bookworm299, greekfreek101); Amphritite - 2 (We write. We dream. We fly, bookworm299, UltimateHades); **Matthew Chase - 5 (Feline Pawprint, Meepmeep123, bookworm299, greekfreek101, Guest)**; Gwen - 2 (Meepmeep123, bookworm299); Khione - 3 (Meepmeep123, bookworm299, kaykay901); Julia - 4 (Meepmeep123, bookworm299, Kaitie85386, greekfreek101); Hermes (bookworm299); Malcom (bookworm299); Persephone (bookworm299); Rainbow - 2 (bookworm299, WISE2013GIRL); Hera (bookworm299); Dionysus (bookworm299); Mrs O'Leary - 4 (bookworm299, thinking hurts my brain, greekfreek101, kaykay901); Festus (bookworm299); Apollo (bookworm299); Artemis (bookworm299); Miranda Gardiner (bookworm299); Dakota (bookworm299); Atlas (bookworm299); Iris (bookworm299); Circe (bookworm299); Lost Pizza Guy (hellhound24667); Ares - 2 (daughterofares97, SummerSpirit18); Crusty (SummerSpirit18); Hestia - 2 (Guest, The Lazy Bookworm); Hecate (The Lazy Bookworm); and May Castellan - 2 (kaykay901, sorry-username-taken).

And the winner of the contest is **IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus **. The answer is because it's more likely that the son of the god of thieves (Hermes) would be more likely to steal his lightning bolt than the son of the god of the sea (Poseidon). So he should have accused Luke and his siblings instead of Percy. So anyway, congratulations!

And I will NOT write about characters that already have notes (so Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and anyone from who has a note from chapter 1 to 75 are out) UNLESS you win one of my contests. So please don't waste your time requesting for them unless you won.

Now accepting requests for Chapter 77.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually, only if you have an account).


	76. Terminus

Dear eleven year old me,

Rules and bounderies are set for a reason and it's difficult to enforce them without a pair of (extra) hands.

Terminus

* * *

><p>I dunno. It's a pity I didn't put his OCD in, or mention Julia. Oh well. The tally:<p>

Hermes - 2 (TashaTheDreamer, bookworm299); Hestia - 3 (Mai Ascot, bookworm299, 13-Goth-Gyrl-13); Gwen (Morg224); **Terminus - 5 (Morg224, bookworm299, UltimateHades, kaykay901, We write. We dream. We fly);** Vitellus (Morg224); Lupa - 2 (bookworm299, kaykay901); Amphritite (bookworm299); Julia (bookworm299); Persephone - 2 (bookworm299, OneshotPrincess); Festus (bookworm299); Atlas - 2 (bookworm299, Capilla007); Rainbow - 2 (bookworm299, kaykay901); Hera - 2 (bookworm299, sunshine everlasting); Dionysus (bookworm299); May Castellan - 2 (bookworm299, kaykay901); Khione - 3 (bookworm299, kaykay901, OneshotPrincess); Gaea (Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis); Iris (kaykay901); Melinoe (OneshotPrincess); Pompona (OneshotPrincess); Enceladus (OneshotPrincess); Polybotes (OneshotPrincess); Lost Pizza Guy (We write. We dream. We fly); Festus (WISE2013GIRL); Mrs. O'Leary - 2 (WISE2013GIRL, LiveLifeFree); Hephaestus (13-Goth-Gyrl-13); and Aphrodite (13-Goth-Gyrl-13).

Now taking requests for chapter 77.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	77. Arachne

Dear eleven year old me,

It would be a much sweeter revenge to follow her plan instead of killing her, despite being _her _most worthy daughter.

Arachne

* * *

><p>Because someone wants to brag that she's in another timezone. A timezone which is more ahead than most people in the world. This is just a teaser because I don't spoil on principle. And guess who's a master in cliffhangers? (Hint: his name starts with two R's) I can't wait for next year for the next book, which has the most awesome title ever! And the cover is a lie (even though I really wish it happened because it would be so awesome)! So yeah. x3<p>

Taking requests for some random chapter because I realized that the previous chapter was supposed to be mine and this chapter was supposed to be a request. Oh, well.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	78. Rainbow

Dear eleven year old me,

It doesn't matter if he's an outcast or a general, as long as he's willing to give you apples any time of the day, then he should be considered the best person (being) in the world.

Rainbow

* * *

><p>I'm back! And here's a new chapter.<p>

Taking requests for the next chapter. Will **NOT **accept requests for characters in the previous chapters already.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	79. Lost Pizza Guy

Dear eleven year old me,

If you feel like taking the road less traveled, remember that all roads lead to Rome.

"Lost Pizza Guy"

P.S. Okay, maybe it wasn't Rome, but what else has a place that has kids dressed up and armed as gladiators? They even had a coliseum/arena thing, I swear!

* * *

><p>I actually like this. A combo from Robert Frost's poem and an idiom. And I know his name his name is not lost pizza guy, hence the quotations. And forgive him for thinking Camp Half-Blood is Roman, he was obviously distressed. The tally:<p>

Julia - 5 (bookworm299, ana27734, Meepmeep123, LalaBane, greekfreek101); Festus - 2 (bookworm299, WISE2013GIRL); Hestia - 5 (bookworm299, PointeShoes, K.a. , S Puff, PointeShoes); Hera - 4 (bookworm299, ana27734, UltimateHades, sunshine everlasting); Gaea - 2 (bookworm299, Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis); Aphrodite - 2 (bookworm299, Blah Blah); Atlas (bookworm299); May Castellan - 2 (bookworm299, ana27734); Lupa - 2 (bookworm299, greekfreek101); Hermes - 2 (bookworm299, TashaTheDreamer); Amphritite - 2 (bookworm299, ana27734); Mrs O'Leary - 7 (bookworm299, ana27734, greekfreek101, bookwormhk1, LiveLifeFree, WISE2013GIRL, thinking hurts my brain); Gwen - 3 (ana27734, Meepmeep123, Meepmeep123); **Lost Pizza Guy - 10 (ana27734, Meepmeep123, bookwormhk1, We Write. We Dream. We Fly, thinking hurts my brain, SilverArtemis, Blah Blah, catz r the all time best, thinking hurts my brain, hellhound24667)**; Hephaestus (ana27734); Khione (Meepmeep123); Persephone (Blah Blah); Charon (P.S.A); Ares (ASDF); Coach Hedge - 2 (WISE2013GIRL, daughter-of-zues); Circe (daughter-of-zues); Echo - 2 (I am K.a.c. daughter of Hades, big bang fan 9); Narcissus (big bang fan 9); and Annabeth's Hat (thinking hurts my brain).

Taking requests for chapter 81. Will **NOT **accept requests for characters in the previous chapters already.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	80. Malcolm

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't let resentment cloud your judgment. You, of all people, should know that age is merely a number and is hardly an indicator of wisdom. It's the experience that matters and she has more experience when it comes to being a demigod than you despite her age.

Malcolm

* * *

><p>He was requested by <strong>IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus <strong>as the winner of my previous contest. Don't you think that he'd hold some resentment over Annabeth because she's the cabin counselor despite her age? That's what I think.

Taking requests for chapter 81. Will **NOT **accept requests for characters in the previous chapters already.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	81. Demeter

Dear eleven year old me,

You should make father eat more cereal, then maybe he wouldn't have wanted to eat you and your siblings. And maybe you wouldn't have to wait until your baby brother to release you.

Demeter

P.S. On second thought, father shouldn't eat cereal after eating you and your siblings. I'm sure you don't want to come out father's wrong end.

* * *

><p>I'm back. And alive. And happy new year to you people. And so, here's a new chapter about Demeter. In case you're confused, food comes in the mouth and comes out the other end, and cereal (grains really) helps food come out of that other end.<p>

So I've reset the request count, so I'm taking requests for chapter 83. Will **NOT **accept requests for characters in the previous chapters already.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	82. Ares

Dear eleven year old me,

A god of war can't be beaten. Anyone who says otherwise should be proven wrong and beaten to a pulp.

Anyone who does otherwise is a lucky cheating punk.

Ares

* * *

><p>Because Ares doesn't lose.<p>

Anyway, still taking requests for chapter 83. Will **NOT **accept requests for characters in the previous chapters already.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and answered to (eventually and only if you have an account).


	83. Special Chapter, Collection of Letters

Soo, who's alive. Anyway, since it's my birthday and I haven't posted anything in a while, let me give you a treat. A letter dump chapter. This was supposed to be for chapter 100, but why not? It's my birthday today.

And omg, 1k+ reviews. O.o stupid me for noticing now. xP

* * *

><p>The tradition came about because you <em>fall <em>in love. But it seems that we/ they have forgotten that there's another person involved when you're in love to _catch_ you when you fall.

- Aphrodite/Aphrodite's kid (refers to their tradition in breaking hearts)

* * *

><p>Machines may never let you down but they can easily be burned or broken down. People may easily let you down but they aren't easily broken down. They have a tendency to build themselves up again.<p>

So try to make your next inventions more durable and fire-proof.

- Hephaestus (mainly refers to a BOTL chapter. And his inventions breaking down.)

* * *

><p>There's nothing wrong with being the god of the dead because the dead are only people who keep trying to talk to their loved ones but aren't heard. And if the person has no loved ones, then he's not really dead since he never truly lived in the first place.<p>

- Hades (because the dead never leave us and they do remind us that they love us even when they're dead)

You'll grow up to be a six-footer. You've just got to work on at least two feet worth of attitude.

- Michael Yew (because he's only 4'6" with two feet of attitude.)

* * *

><p>Just because you're healers doesn't mean you can't hurt others. And worse, give them wounds that can't be healed by a child of Apollo.<p>

- Lee Fletcher (because he died and death is a kind of wound that can't be healed that easily)

* * *

><p>For heroes, dawn is the best time to leave. But for you, any time of the day is fine. (<em>When<em> you can.)

- Calypso (refers to when she told Percy when he was leaving her island)

* * *

><p>An attack to the back is more damaging than an attack to the front, especially when it's not seen nor expected.<p>

- Annabeth's Hat (both literally and figuratively)

* * *

><p>Even though you keep failing and losing, you'll show them one day, you'll steal something so valuable and unattainable they would never doubt you again.<p>

- Chris Rodriguez (he obviously means the heart of a certain daughter of Ares)

* * *

><p>They made that stupid rite of passage because love hurts. But if you love until you hurt, there's no more hurt, only more love.<p>

- Mitchel/any child of Aphrodite (quote comes from Mother Theresa)

* * *

><p>Being a child of Hephaestus only means that you can see beauty in all things.<p>

- any child of Hephaestus (originally Beckendorf's. I don't know where this came from anymore.)

* * *

><p>Your dad loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it.<p>

- Piper/Rachel (this was mainly for Piper but I realized that it fit Rachel too)

* * *

><p>Someday, heroes won't be made like they used to be. They may depress you but they will never disappoint you.<p>

- Chiron (a combination of Echidna's line and something else I can't remember where I got it from)

* * *

><p>Anything worth fighting for is <em>not<em> worth dying for. Killing for, maybe. Living for, definitely.

- demigods (modified from Ninoy Aquino's quote: the Philippines is worth dying for.)

* * *

><p>You will face scarier beings than rabbits. But none will be as greedy and manipulative as them.<p>

- Grover (about his fear of rabbits)

* * *

><p>Someday, heroes won't be made like they used to be so don't be afraid to hope for the better.<p>

- Chiron (I don't know, it just popped up.)

* * *

><p>The best people have the rottenest luck. Just think about that the next time you and Gabe have your "guy secret".<p>

- Percy

* * *

><p>There are worse things than learning that you can barely raise a garden in Manhattan, like never having a chance to try.<p>

- Calypso

* * *

><p>A real magician never reveals their tricks, which is a pity; since you will never know how a mere half-blood managed to knock some sense into the Olympian's heads, which is quite a magic trick.<p>

Or maybe he's just more stubborn than them, which is more impressive than just mere magic.

- Hecate/children of Hecate (because they have been treated unfairly by the Olympians until Percy came about)

* * *

><p>What do you think is better: to be an extraordinary demigod or an ordinary god?<p>

P.S. Hint: Think Olympian.

P.P.S. Another hint: A beautiful immortal wife.

P.P.S. Hint number three: A beautiful wood nymph.

P.P.P.S. Being stuck with brats for an eternity (or close enough)

- Dionysus

* * *

><p>There's a world of difference between worthless and priceless. Worthless are your workers' complaints, their deeds, and their happiness. Priceless are her artworks, her acceptance, and her happiness.<p>

Learn the difference.

- Mr. Dare and Mrs. Dare (because they should learn.)

* * *

><p>You know, more people would want to buy Cheese n' Wieners if you added some blood from your right side instead of your left.<p>

- Stheno (because she really just wants to sell them, really.)

* * *

><p>Medusa was only lucky (and could turn people to stone) because she was the most beautiful, not because she was ugly.<p>

- Euryale (because it was her beauty that caused Poseidon and Athena to fight, duh.)

* * *

><p>Most monsters may look like men. But most men are worse than monsters.<p>

- any monster (which is really creepy...)

* * *

><p>A king deserves respect. But remember that respect is earned and not given.<p>

P.S. And don't expect any from your brothers. One is too busy holding grudges while the other is just plain rebellious.

- Zeus (this was the original except he sounded so benevolent that it felt too OOC)

* * *

><p>Sometimes the old must give way to the new.<p>

- Hestia (refers to giving up her seat to Dionysus.)

* * *

><p>Don't chase the donut. Chase the demigod instead. With the latter, you'll be able to catch it and it will be infinitely more fulfilling than any food.<p>

- Tantalus (refers to when Percy was escaping. And Percy's words to him.)

* * *

><p>It's funny that they call us monsters when they're the ones who destroy.<p>

- a monster (because it's sorta kinda true.)

* * *

><p>You are far too great to settle with puns (because "saving Grace", really?).<p>

- Lupa (because honestly? It wasn't even punny.)

* * *

><p>Learn to be small so that others may become great.<p>

- Hestia (that's why she's small)

* * *

><p>They're fools. Why are they attacking <em>us <em>and defending _them_ when man is another word for monster?

- random monster (from a quote I found lurking about. And it's creepy enough.)

Skulls and balls

And master's calls

Are things that make me happy.

- Mrs. O'Leary (sounds like the childish chant of "sticks and stones")

* * *

><p>The ability to see into the future isn't as much of a gift as living in the moment. There is a reason why the latter is called the present.<p>

- Halcyon Green (refers to quote: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift, that's why we call it the present)

You're as much a hero as mom says you are. Even greater than Hercules.

P.S. She's always right about things like those so listen to her.

P.P.S Hercules is a jerk. And has horrible luck.

- Percy

* * *

><p>So here's a random collection of letters that could have been posted or just haven't been posted yet. Chances are I didn't post it because they're too OOC or I already have one up. And if I haven't posted a character's letter yet, don't be surprised that I deleted it from here then posted it in another chapter. And mind you, it was terrible to go through my assortment of notebooks and such to find them. And I was supposed to add something more, but I'll do that for another day when I feel like treating you people with something special. So yeah, I hope you sorta enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
